fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR07
Kaoruko's Training Begins! We'll Do Our Best! (薫子のトレーニングが始まります！私たちは最善を尽くします！''Kaoruko no torēningu ga hajimarimasu! Watashitachiha saizen o tsukushimasu!) is the seventh episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 56th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Cures beginning their training to get stronger. Plot Even though they have won all of their battles so far, the Cures want to become stronger, because they know that the boss is much stronger. They turn to Kaoruko for help, and Kaoruko starts up some training and shows them how to do things that they cannot do. When a Desertrian appears, the Cures are all weak and tired! What are they going to do? Synopsis Hanae tells everyone that they are so lucky that they have Cure Flower on their side, but Rina tells her to not be too overconfident. Hanae laughs nervously, but Ayano says that the leader of the enemies, which is most likely called Lady Sabakuno Namida, will be much stronger than Aranya and Hajar combined. Hinata says that they should ask Kaoruko's help, and they all agreed to that idea. Meanwhile, Aranya and Hajar were bowing, and a woman then appeared. Aranya and Hajar addressed the woman as "Lady Sabakuno Namida", but the woman looked disgusted at the two. She said that she was tired of their failures, especially with Aranya's, since she could never defeat the Pretty Cure before Lady Sabakuno Namida had to send Hajar. Hajar snickered, and Aranya said that she would go again. But Lady Sabakuno Namida refused her offer, and decided to give Hajar another chance. Hajar stood up and thanked her, and disappeared. The Cures meet up with Kaoruko in the Taiyo Garden, where they ask if she could train them. Kaoruko agrees, and tells the Cures to transform. They do so, and Kaoruko begins their training. She tells the Cures about their secret powers: Cure Moonbeam's secret power is flight; Cure Sunburst's secret power is speed; Cure Ocean's secret power is prediction; and Cure Rose's secret power is physical strength. They try to strengthen these secret powers, but they cannot do so. Later on, the Cures are all lying on the ground, and seem exhausted! Kaoruko says that a Pretty Cure must believe in order to win, but says that the Cures did not believe. Cure Rose asks how to believe, but Kaoruko says that she must find that one out herself. Outside of the Taiyo Garden, a girl wanted to meet the Pretty Cures, and was sad that she couldn't. Hajar then appeared and stole the girl's Heart Flower. He merges the Heart Flower with an actual flower, and it changes into a Desertrian. The mascots take the crystal sphere with the girl encased in it, and all four of them hope that the Cures can save her. However, when the mascots tell them that a Desertrian has appeared, the Cures seem too tired to move! Cure Rose looks up and sees the Desertrian destroying everything as it shouts out the girl's cries. A voice then whispers in Cure Rose's head, and tells her that she should believe, or the girl will be a Desertrian forever. Cure Rose uses her strength to get up, and fight. She said that those who steal the smiles of others are heartless, and they should learn to spread smiles instead. Her Heart Ring then glowed, and Cure Rose was surrounded with a pink aura. Kaoruko says that Cure Rose had learned to believe in herself, and was given physical strength. Cure Rose began to fight the Desertrian. The other Cures also get up and say that cruelty is not to be tolerated, and that everyone should be treated equally. Their Heart Rings then glowed, and Cure Ocean, Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam were surrounded with an aura of their theme colours. Cure Ocean predicted the Desertrian's next move, and said that Cure Sunburst needs to run around it and make it dizzy before it can attack. After the Desertrian is dizzy, Cure Rose says to Cure Moonbeam (who is flying above the Desertrian) to purify it. Cure Moonbeam agrees, and uses her attack "Moonbeam Impact" to purify the Desertrian, and it reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into the girl, who was unconscious. Hajar then disappears, and the girl wakes up. She seemed surprised to see the Cures, and became happy that she did. Kaoruko walked up and took out a camera, so the girl would remember the Pretty Cure and how they saved her. Kaoruko took a photo of the girl and the Cures together, and everyone was smiling in the end. Major Events * The Cures gain their "secret powers" for the first time. * The seventh Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Lady Sabakuno Namida * Aranya * Hajar * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Hanasaki Kaoruko Trivia * This episode features more previews for the upcoming All Stars movie, Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪: The Path to Fantasia!. Gallery DarkQueen-1.jpg|Lady Sabakuno Namida appears in front of Aranya and Hajar kaoruko_hanasaki_8301.jpg|Kaoruko says that the Cures are not believing Prettycure.Online.Tsubomi.PNG|The girl tells Cure Rose to believe Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures